Lavender Prayers
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: So, Pan practically lives with Trunks for a fourth of her life, but they get separated, great huh? That's not it, they meet again, only someone else has her identity...
1. Unforgettable Shadows

Lavendar Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT...of course it's a dream to own it.

Well, here goes my first fanfic well, the first one I'm going to post! So if it sounds crappy just flame me. I got this idea from one of a movie (I don't own the movie) that I watched with some of my own twists! Well, enjoy! It's my fanfic so the characters may seem OOC! Especially Pan!

Summary: T/P Two necklaces. Two friends. Trunks and Pan were childhood friends until family problems strikes and Pan gets sent to an orphanage. Trunks, most eligable bachelor, promises to look for her. What would happen when he meets her? Too bad, at the orphanage Pan's name got changed to Kim and she's known as that. What if Pan's best friend Marron claims to be Trunks' Pan? How will Pan handle this? How does the necklace interfere? How will the truth be revealed?

Ages

Trunks- 21

Pan-20

Bra-19

Marron-20

Goten-20

Uubu-21

Kenji-21

Chapter 1

Unforgettable Shadows

"So, you're one of them too?"

"No! I...ah...was doing some research on his company that's all!" Pan was doing some research on Trunks Briefs when her adoptive friend Kenji comes unexpectively.

"Don't tell me you don't like Trunks, every girl would die just to get a night with him."

"Well not me, I just..." Pan stopped not knowing what to say. "...just love to use their capsules and was researching for the president who was so...smart! Yeah! That's it!" Pan lied.

"Oh yeah, whatever." Kenji seems to know the truth about Pan. She moved in unexpectively one rainy night, a memory he always treasured...

Flashback

It was a rainy and stormy night, his sister Bra was craddled next to him. Suddenly the lights were turned on and a new girl approached them. Kenji woke up from all the brightness and noise even there was already the hoarse screaming of thunder outside.

"Is there something wrong Miss Kyo?" Kenji asked not sure of what's happening. The girl next to her stared at him her face emotionless.

"We have a new girl here Kenji. Her name's Pan." Miss Kyo smiled and lead Kim to the bed next to Kenji's. She then left them in darkness and the sound of roaring thunder screaming as their hearts pounded their soul.

"Hi, I'm Kenji, it's nice to meet you." He held out a hand. Pan took it and shook it.

"I'm Pan...it's nice to meet you too." A little girl popped out and yawned.

"Who's there Kenji?" The little girl asked while her mouth was shaped in an 'o' still yawning.

"Bra, this is Pan, Pan this is Bra." Kenji introduced them and they shook hands.

"H-hi P-pan." Bra stuttered, maybe Pan could be her best friend unlike Marron. 'Oh no! What if Marron take her away too!' Bra thought afraid that Pan could be in the wrong hands. "Pan could...you be my sister?"

"Of course, I always will if you want me to." Pan answered while smiling broadly. 'I've never had a sister, only did I have someone who was like...a brother...'

"Well, it's getting late, let's get some rest do you two agree?" Both girls nodded and head over to their beds. Before they knew it a deep slumber took them into dreamworld.

/Next Morning/

"So you're the new girl!" A girl Pan don't know with blonde hair in pigtails yelled straight at her.

"Um...hi I'm Pan, you?" She was making progress. In no time she'll have friends.

"I'm Marron! Do you want to hang out?" Marron asked excitedly. She knew that every friend of Bra's, she needed to take them away. That was the reason why she was most popular at the orphanage. The only problem was that she had a heart disease that was uncurable for her because the orphanage didn't have enough money to pay for the hospitals.

"Sure I'd love to but...I have to hang out with my little sister today so...what about tomorrow?"

"Sure girl! Who's your sister?" It was obvious she lost to Bra this time, but she knew she'll steal Pan away from her...she knew.

"Bra." Pan answered while Miss Kyo walked over.

"Pan, I think that's sort of a...weird name...what about we call you Kim for now on?" Miss Kyo asked smiling the whole time. The smile was a warm smile. Pan was amazed she wasn't married yet, that smile could melt anyone's soul.

"Sure, Miss Kyo."

"Great Pan...ah no, I mean, Kim...see you later." With that she walked off to check on the other kids.

"So I get to call you Kim now? Pan?" Pan turned around and was met by Kenji.

"Yeah, I guess." There was something Pan felt for Kenji, something like a brother, something...she felt like for Trunks. "Where's Bra?"

"I think she's in her room, why?"

"Oh! I need to go, see ya!" Pan raced up the stairs and reached their room. She gently opened the door only to see Bra weeping. "Bra? Are you okay?"

"Kim...promise me you'll never leave me, promise me you won't...stop being my friend." Bra spat out while her heart was beating so loud, Pan could almost hear.

"What's wrong Bra? You know I'll always be your friend, if not, then sister."

"Just promise me."

"I promise." Why'd she promise that? She was always loyal to her friends. Oh well, it's okay though, then she thought, 'Why would I ever leave Bra?' Pan embraced Bra while Kenji watched the whole thing from outside the door.

End of Flashback

"Well then, are you going to get ready for the donation party at the orphanage or not?" Pan asked cutting deep into Kenji's thoughts.

"Of course, I need your help though."

"I'll help you." Pan turned off her laptop and went with Kenji to start decorating for the party. On the way they met Marron.

"Hey Marron!" Pan yelled somehow excited to see her.

"Hey! Uubu's here I gotta go! Ah! My...my...my heart...AH!" Marron was feeling a deep pain in her chest. This was what she got from having heart cancer.

"Marron, hold on!" Kenji picked up Marron bridal style (A/n: Don't get any wrong ideas, Kenji actually hates Marron.) and set her on the nearest couch.

"Breathe Marron breathe!" Pan yelled trying to make her friend let out some breaths. Uubu, being the doctor came in and checked on Marron. He gave her a treatment and she felt better afterwards.

Pan gently grabs the pendant on ther necklace engraving her name on it. 'Thank you Dende, for saving my friend once again.' She prayed. The necklace, yes it reminded her of her childhood friend...Trunks.

Flashback

There was a small company version of Capsule Corps. in Yan City, where the workers there make the best capsules yet the most expensive. A lady of age 29 was there with her daughter determining the parts of a capsule when her boss Vegeta came in. (A/n: This is silly I know but...Bulma wasn't the one who invented capsules, it was Vegeta. lol! Remember characters are OOC!)

"Mr. Vegeta, is something bothering you?" The lady asked looking up from her work while her daughter mended the pieces together.

"Please Videl, call me Vegeta." Next to Vegeta was his son, he had lavendar hair, and was quite tall for his age, almost to the height of his father and he's like what, 12.

"So you brought your son with you? What is his name?" The instant Pan heard the word 'brought' and 'son' she looked up to only lock eyes with the boy.

"I'm Trunks." He answer cold yet nice in a way.

"Hello Trunks, I'm Videl and here is my daughter Pan."

"H-hello there." Pan stuttered. 'He is SO cute!' Pan thought but was interupted when...

"So want to go to dinner with me today Videl? You could bring Pan, Trunks is coming too."

"We'd love to...Vegeta." (A/n: Hey! Don't think that! They are not in love! I'm NOT a Vege/Videl fan!) That night Pan got to know more about Trunks and the company. Trunks got to learn more about Pan and interesting stuff her never knew about capsules.

/5 months later/

"Vegeta, I don't know if I could make it this time. Please if I die, take her to her father Gohan, don't take her to live with you. I've caused enough problems for you and your wife."

"No Videl, the least I could do is take her with me." Vegeta answered holding Videls hand tightly in his. (A/n: Just as a friend!)

"No, Vegeta...Please do this for me!" Vegeta gave up.

"Alright..." But in his head, he would take Pan home with him and his son no matter what. Videl died at 9:50 pm that night. Everyone was in denile, especially Pan.

/3 days later.../

"NO! You've already betrayed me and now you bring the bitche's daughter to live with us! NO way that is going to happen!"

"Bulma! Calm down! There's no other way!"

"Oh no! Take her to the orphanage right now!" Feeling like he failed he grabbed Pan and drove her to the orphanage on the rainy day. Trunks running close behind yelling something like:

"Pan I promise I'll come and look for you!"

"Please Trunks, please hurry..." Pan sighed watching the rain pour over the windows as a hot subtance fell onto her cheeks. That was the day she met Kenji and Bra. Her life changed ever since that day.

Trunks got back inside only to be met with his mother's bad self.

"M-mother?"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM TOO HUH TRUNKS! YOU CAME OUT OF MY WOMB HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND YOUR FATHER WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" An angry Bulma yelled and pushed Trunks out the door like a broom sweeping out the dust.

"Mom! You don't understand! Let me in! I'm cold mom! Really cold! Mom! I love you! Mom! I never did disobeyed you!" Trunks cried while trying to get the door open. It was rainy and all he had was a porch and the rain. He sat on the steps his face buried in his hands wishing that this was all a dream.

End of Flashback

Still deep into her thoughts she started walking only to bump into a wall at least that's what she thought it was, until she heard a voice.

"Sorry Miss," Pan looked up only to see...

A/n: CLIFFHANGER! Who is the guy Pan bumped into? For me to know and YOU to find out! So should I write more or should I stop now? The question is continue or not. Oh and what did you think of the story? Do you guys think it's pathetic to write anymore? Well, review and tell me what you think. Remember, flames are excepted but...make them nice please? gives you the puppy dog eyes Thank you! Remember review! The more reviews the sooner I update!

aznfantasygoddess


	2. The Lying Mayhem

Lavendar Prayers

Well hello! I really already had this chapter done. All I needed was get some reviews saying that you guys liked it so I feel like I'm not wasting time writing this so, chow!

Thanks to:

Trupan- You might know who he is, but let me surprise you with this one!

Dannibabe05- Well, here's the next chapter! There's another cliffhanger in this one too! I'll let you know ahead of time!

XoxCabreraxoX- Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Punk- Bulma was all bitchy to Videl because she thought that Vegeta was having a relationship with Videl. That's mainly it. Well, I hope you understand the rest of the story. It's mainly about…Well, you'll have to find out in this chapter!

Animechick- eventually Bulma will change. I didn't get the rest of your email address so could you retype it in? Then I could email you when there's a new review! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to all that reviewed! You all make my life a total success! Oh, some of you were worried on Bulma and Vegeta attitudes? Well guess what! In next chapter I've got a surprise for you! R&R.

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea...I don't own it.

Ages:

Trunks- 21

Pan-20

Bra-19

Marron-20

Goten-20

Uubu-21

Kenji-21

Have the ages whatever you like but it fits better into the story this way.

Chapter 2: The Lying Mayhem

* * *

Last time:

Still deep into her thoughts she started walking only to bump into a wall at least that's what she thought it was, until she heard a voice.

"Sorry Miss," Pan looked up only to see...

* * *

"Uubu! Is Marron okay now? May I go see her?" Pan asked excited and worried at the same time. Saying prayers in her head.

"She's okay now Kim, you may go see her." Uubu answered and shot her one of his best smiles. Pan knew that Uubu had the biggest crush on Marron ever but just wasn't willing to tell her. Uubu walked to his office. Pan frozed for a minute. She brought the necklace up to her eye level so she could see it. It was a clear glass capsule, about three fourths of an inch, with a rice in it. Engraved on the rice was her name, 'Pan.' She pushed the handle on the capsule, the rice grew big. Then Trunks' name appears in lavendar. The rice pops and dissolves then it appears small again. Pan loved it when it did that. Just to see Trunks name, it always cheers her up.

"Kim! Bring your sorry ass over here!" It was Kenji. Sometimes Pan didn't like the fact that they call her Kim, but she ignored it, she was always happy if her friends were happy. Pan burst to Marron's room and saw her staring straight at like she was mad.

"What took you so long? Was it Bra? She always tries to steal my best friend from me. Why?" Marron whined.

"No it wasn't Bra, Marron-Chan." Pan answered. "I was just saying hi to Uubu. He was pretty worried you know." Pan winked at Marron. Marron blushed a deep crimson.

"Girl talk, sometimes I don't get them at all." Kenji moaned from the corner.

"Oh come on Kenji, if you don't like it then why don't you go away?" Kenji shut up. "Well, Marron, are you ready for your speech for the Orphanage Donation Party?"

"I don't know Kim, I don't think I could do it." Marron said while looking down on her lap.

"I know you could do it, Marron." Pan said trying to comfort her. "Here, I'll give you something that always cheered me on." Pan reached for the end of her necklace and undo the clasps. She then put it around Marron's neck.

"Isn't this your lucky necklace, Pan I can't...I can't take it from you...it's too valuable." Marron exploded into sobs.

"I know I don't feel like I could let you keep it forever too. It's like a piece of me. When you feel better then you could give it back to me okay?" Pan smiled as Marron nodded. Pan pulled Marron into a hug then she let her rest for her big day is coming near the door.

/2 hours later/

Marron was rushing down the hall. Then her...well Pan's necklace fell. She was about to pick it up when a woman in her mid thirties bent down and picked it up. The woman examined the necklace in her hands as Marron examined her. The woman had blue shoulder length hair. 'Isn't this...The president of Capsule Corps. mom? What was her name...Oh! Bulma! Yes that's it!' Marron's thoughts run through her then the woman began to speak.

"Are you Pan?" Marron's heart beated very fast, should she tell the truth?

"Hey! It's time you go on stage!" The guy who planned the party yelled. (A/n: Sorry don't know what their called.)

"Um...Sorry, may I get my necklace back." Marron asked afraid that Bulma would ask the question again. The results could be bad or good.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Bulma said handing the necklace over to Marron. "May I talk to you after the ceremony?"

"Sure," Marron answered. 'Why did I say yes! Oh I'm so dumb!' Marron thought going on stage. She gave her quick speech and walked out of stage.

"That was great!" Pan said to her friend as she neared them.

"Thank you, it was the help of the necklace, I thank you again, Kim." Marron said thinking if she should tell Pan about Bulma or not.

"You're very welcome! You're my best friend, anytime, I'll always be there!" A voice interupted their conversation.

"May I speak to you? Marron?" It was Bulma. She was in for it now.

"Yeah sure, Kim see you later." Marron hugged Pan and followed Bulma into a room.

"So my question is, are you Pan? How did you get that necklace?" Bulma asked straight at Marron.

"Why do you want to know?" Marron asked looking down on the ground.

"Because, ever since Pan left, Trunks wasn't the same, it was all because of me and now I'd do anything to find Pan for Trunks." Bulma answered.

'This is it...The life...I'll never starve again...I'll have a family, if I lied that I was Pan...but what if they found out the truth...will Pan hate me?' A part of Marron asked mentally in her head.

'No,' another part answered, 'here's your chance, you just need to lie, then you'll get the life you always wanted. You never liked Pan...or Kim I should say.'

'What about Uubu?' The first part argued back.

'He's nothing to you, you need to get Trunks. Look at all the fame and money you could get.' A voice broke her thoughts.

"Marron? Are you alright?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, and...yes I am Pan." 'There I did it! Happy?'

"Pan! I knew it was you! I'm so sorry! I guess it was because of me so you dyed your hair blonde so no one would notice you! I'm so sorry!" Bulma yelled while grabbing Marron into a crushing hug.

'Dye my hair blonde? Oh of course, Kim er Pan has black hair.' Bulma pulled back.

"But first let me ask you a question," Marron's heart jumped a beat, "How did you get that necklace?" Uh oh...Think quick! 'Ah ha! Kim told me she got it from Trunks when she told me about her life.'

"I got it from Trunks." Marron answered happy with her answer.

"You are Pan! I'm still so sorry! Trunks will be so excited! We could fix your heart too! Then we'll become a family again, okay?"

"Yes, Bulma." Marron answered, her face outside emotionless, while inside she was laughing evilly. 'Pan I'll get everything that was yours...it'll be all mine...'

/3 hours later/

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I need to tell you something." Marron said sitting at the dinner table although she wasn't so sorry.

"So what is it?" Pan asked nicely.

"Spit it out." Both Kenji and Bra said at the same time.

"Bulma, she asked me if I was Pan..." Kenji and Bra's eyes grew wide to the extension of exploding.

"You what..." Kenji said dangerously.

"I...I lied that I was Pan...because...Kim! I know you understand! I want to get my heart fixed...They have enough money to do that...and I...want love from a real family." Marron spat out then breaking into tears.

"Marron, it is not wrong to lie if you're looking for love. Dende won't curse you or anything. You're just looking for love." Pan embraced Marron for the second time that day trying to calm her down.

/Dende's Lookout/

"Oh I will, I will curse Marron, I've had this plan all along. I love playing with human hearts!" Dende exclaimed to himself. "And trust me, what I plan isn't pretty." He then starts to laugh insanely. "But it'll be innocent...in a way..."

/Back with Pan and the Others/

'So she believed me...hm...she said it's not wrong to lie if you're looking for love...I hope it's true...' Marron then fell into a deep slumber.

/In the Morning/

"So how do you think I should first approach my brother?" Marron asked, not sure if Trunks would except her into the family.

"Just tell him who you are and I'm pretty sure he'll except you." Pan answered.

"Kim...You sure you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, if you're looking for love, then I'm not mad at you." But deep inside Pan's heart there was this feeling she never felt before. It was like a knife stabbing into her heart deeper and deeper each time.

* * *

That afternoon Marron saw Trunks wondering outside the orphanage. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shadow. He turned around and saw blonde. 'Just another one of my admirers...' "Yes?"

"Trunks, did your mother tell you? I'm going to become your sister."

"Well, what's your name?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow. 'So she decides to find me a sister now?'

"Marron," she answered while scarlet hit her face.

"Well Marron, I warn you...stay away from my life, I don't need you in it." He then walked away leaving a Marron ready to burst into tears behind. She ran to look for one person who'll understand...Kim...

"He wouldn't take me as a sister," Marron cried onto Pan's shoulder. "Kim, I'm out of ideas, he hates me!"

"It's okay Marron, I think he...just couldn't take the fact so soon that you're going to become his sister, I'll go and see if I could talk to him."

/Later that day/

Pan saw something lavendar pass her view. She knew right away who it was.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled and running to catch up with him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He answered in a harsh tone.

"Why can't you take the fact that you're having a new sister? Marron's a very nice girl you know! It's mean to shatter her heart like that!" Trunks was impressed. A low class human yelling to a president? He never had someone as low as her yell at him like that.

"You wouldn't understand," emotionless he turned and walked away.

"Yes I would, I know I would. I've discovered all different sorts of problems while I was still here. I try to understand everything." Pan shot back hoping he'd understand that she understand. This wasn't the Trunks that she knew.

"You see you only TRY to understand, you don't even know!" He stormed off, not wanting to reveal his pass to someone he just met a second ago.

"Trust me Trunks, I know," but he didn't hear that, he was long gone. "I'm Pan, can't you remember?" She whisper breaking down into tears.

/That Night/

"Sorry I couldn't convince him, but soon enough when he knows you're...um...Pan...then he'll recently take you as his sister, you know that right?" Pan said forcing the words out when it pained her heart deeper and deeper. She was sinking to the ground and she doesn't even know. Always letting Marron rise higher and higher above the pool to save her life, while she sinks and drowns.

"I hope so Kim, it's hard to not have your brother except you." Marron couldn't take it any longer, she wanted everything in Pan's life adn she is willing to do anything to get them. She had that evil smirk paste on her...in her inner self. All she had to do is lie and she'll get everything. She now hated Pan, she'll just use her as a foot cleaner for now on...she doesn't want her to be in the way of her victory. Next was pain, pain from inside collided into her. 'Please don't let me die! Kim said it's okay to lie if you're looking for love! Please Dende don't do this to me!' She prayed while her life was at stake.

Pacing and clenched fist. Sweating and heart racing were Pan, Kenji, Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta. Vegeta just found out that Marron was Pan. They are willing to do anything to save her life. Then Doctor Uubu came out of the emergency doors and brought everyone the news.

"Marron she's..."

A/n: Another cliffhanger for you again! So is Marron going to be alright? Who's going to tell Trunks? Well find out on the next chapter of LAVENDAR PRAYERS!

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Pan...I'm sorry...I didn't know...please this has to be a dream...you're okay and safe, I know you're alive beneath those shut eyes! Wake up will you! Pan...I love you...To show you I need you to open your eyes to this world once again. PAN! WAKE UP!" Trunks dugged his fingernails right into the girl's shoulder and shook her. Her eyes were closed not opening again at least for now. Tears streamed down Trunks' face like a river touching the her cheek. He gently brought his face closer to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss. How he wanted the lips to kiss back, they wouldn't though. For once in his life he felt guilty.

A/n: So that's the preview. So who's the girl? Pan or Marron? Well to find out just do me one thing...REVIEW! The faster the sooner.

aznfantasygoddess


	3. Will You Be My Friend?

Say hello I'm back! Well here goes Lavender Prayers chapter 3! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! Surprise, surprise!

Special Thanks To:

Sierra Potter-Malfoy- I know, it's sad...weeps but I guaruntee that you'll like the ending! Thanks for reviewing!

Saiyangurl- Dende is sort of crazy huh? Well, I don't think you'll see him in the next chapters unless if you want to hear about him! Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Punk- I sort of hate Marron too, although I never really did see GT, I saw her in Z! And if she dies...you'll have to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Trupan- I just really love writing cliffhanger yet love them at the same time! He, he, I hope you won't hate me for the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing! You're my number one fan!

Dr. Animenlover- I just want to make sure that people are reading and like my fanfic. By the way kIm you're in this story! j/k! It's totally the first name that came in mind! I love that name Kim too! I wish it was mine! But now that it's yours call me Tsukiyumi! Thanx for reviewing! Mamataro

professionaldooropener- I love that word! awesome! Thanks for liking my story and reviewing! Thanks for reviewing you made my day!

Disclaimer: I positively don't own Dragonball Z/GT. If I did Trunks and Pan would be together! Hahaha!

Chapter 3: Will You Be My Friend?

Last time….

Pacing and clenched fists. Sweating and heart racing were Pan, Kenji, Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta. Vegeta just found out that Marron was Pan. They are willing to do anything to save her life. Then Doctor Uubu came out of the emergency doors and brought everyone the news.

"Marron she's..."

"What do you mean she's going to be in a coma! At least try to wake her up! What if she doesn't live to see the next day!" Bulma yelled so loud that everyone 15 stories under could hear.

"Look Bulma, we could stop worrying about her for now, I know how strong Pan is she'll live okay? Let's go home and rest and call it a day." Vegeta suggest. (A/n: Remember Marron lied that she was Pan, now they call her Pan at some times. ;) Vegeta and Bulma got in the limo and drove home.

/That Night During Dinner/

"Trunks, she's Pan," Trunks face shot right up from his meal and looked at his mother in a way he's never looked at her before.

"What do you mean she's Pan? She died a long time ago," Trunks answered his face emotionless. A tear snuck its way down Trunks eyes and flowed down like a river down Trunks' cheek. "I still remember that night…the night you locked me out side an wouldn't let me come in, Mom. How you said you hated and detested me. I don't know if I could call you mother anymore." Trunks stood up and ran out to his car without being excused. All that was heard was the door of his Silver Lancer Evolution and the squeak of his tires as he rode off to the hospital to see his long time friend.

"You…Bulma how could you do this to our son? Taking in Pan was only my idea not his. How dare you do something against ME!" Vegeta yelled, his bomb exploded.

"I…I-I all I could think of at that time was anger Vegeta, I-I couldn't handle myself…Trust me! I regret all of what I have done!" Bulma argued back telling all the truth while her eyes were really felled with regret and sorrow.

"Did you know what you have done woman? I know now…NO WONDER HE WOULDN'T EAT FOR WEEKS! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BRAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO CONVINCE HIM TO COME BACK FROM AMERICA! …So that was why…all because of… his mother…Bulma I promise…not to be so easy with anyone anymore…you should be the first to discover the pain of not having my love anymore…I'll see you later…" wow…Vegeta left Bulma in a flash, leaving her with no shoulder to cry on but the remains of uneaten food.

/While…/

Trunks rushed to Marron's room in the hospital he couldn't wait to see her again. How could of he rejected her at the first place? Oh how mad he is at himself for being so foolish. He finally reached the room and opened the door gently but fast. He walked up to her bedside using her 'real name.' (A/n: Yeah right I call it her 'FAKE' name. throws daggers at Marron)

"Pan...I'm sorry...I didn't know...please this has to be a dream...you're okay and safe, I know you're alive beneath those shut eyes! Wake up will you! Pan...I love you...To show you I need you to open your eyes to this world once again. PAN! WAKE UP!" Trunks dug his fingernails right into the girl's shoulder and shook her. Her eyes were closed not opening again at least for now. Tears streamed down Trunks' face like a river touching the her cheek. He gently brought his face closer to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss. How he wanted the lips to kiss back, they wouldn't though. For once in his life he felt guilty.

/At the entryway to Marron's room/

'I knew it she doesn't love me…at least…Trunks loves her…He's way better than me…I mean look at me. I'll never be as good as Trunks…' Uubu was caught in his thoughts while looking at the couple in front of him. Trunks glaze was never leaving Marron's face and he held tightly to Marron's hand. Uubu loudly cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I didn't expect Marron to wake this soon, please, I need to get a blood test on her." Trunks stood up and let Uubu in. He looked for a vein and stuck the needle in. Marron winced at the pain but then Trunks calmed her down. Not long after Uubu went Pan came in.

"Oi Marron-chan! I brought you some food! It's your favorite! The Chinese Fried Rice!" Pan exclaimed happily as she was beginning to set the food on the counter.

"Um…since I just woken up I don't think I could really eat anything. Trunks I really want some fresh air will you accompany me outside please?" Marron asked but in her eyes you could see the dark hatred.

"Sure Pan, anything," Trunks answered as he lifted her into a wheelchair. Pan just blinked at what Trunks said. She fought back all the tears. 'Pan…You know he doesn't love you…He cares for Marron…You must remember…' Pan thought inwardly to herself. Three seconds after Trunks and Marron left the room, the tears sprouted out into the morning sun. She wiped them clear and left the room. While walking in the hall she accidently bumped into someone again.

"Gomen na-" Pan saw the exact necklace like hers on the ground, the guy must of dropped it or something. She picked it up and examine it. It was a clear glass capsule like hers but instead of her name on the rice it was Trunks name. She pressed the capsule and her name -Pan- appeared in lavender then it exploded and Trunks' name was on it again.

"Neat huh?" A deep voice she remember well enough to be Trunks' asked.

"Oh gomen nasai," Pan handed the capsule to Trunks and was about to go when that voice stopped her again.

"You were the girl in Marron's room right?" He asked his back still turned to Pan.

"Hai, my name is Pa- I mean Kim."

"Well, I want to thank you for taking care of my Marron," Trunks answered showing her a smile he rarely used.

"Anytime…" Again she walked off when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Will you…be my friend?"

A/n: CUT! Nice scene there Trunks and Pan, you two did great! Well, how would Pan answer? What's Marron's next trick? Oh, Vegeta attitude problems are resolved here, wait to see what'll happen next! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger again…it's just me. I hate cliffhangers too, but I enjoy writing them! Review! I'll update soon if I get in a lot of reviews okay? Or maybe I might even give you two chapters if you….what's the magic word? REVIEW!

Pan: So how do I answer you?

Trunks: Read the script; no way I'm telling you.

Pan: Okay…(looks at script) Oh! I say-

Trunks: Shhh! Don't tell them or Tsukiyumi (my Jap. name) won't get her reviews!

Want a preview? Nah! I don't want to reveal the fun! daggers and swords are aimed at me oh! Alright here's your preview:

"You're not telling the truth," Vegeta stared at the teenager in front of him. "I always have this feeling that you're lying. Even if you don't tell me I know, trust me I know."

Then Vegeta's either going to say:

"You are fake."

/or/

"I'm revealing the secret."

A/n: So is this Marron or Pan that Vegeta's talking too? You are probably wondering why most of my cliffhangers are always 'Pan or Marron?' Well that's the beauty of my cliffhangers! You never know! Hey why don't you find out? See you next time in the next chapter/scene of LAVENDER PRAYERS! Oh, remember pray lavender! j/k! Review!

aZnfantasygoddess


	4. One and Only Truth: I'm The Real One

(Eats cereal, then looks up and see my readers) Oh hey there! Let me finish eating first then I'll tell you what I want to. (I hear the sound of knuckles being popped) Oh alright! Well here I am again! On with Lavender Prayers! Oh yeah good news! I finally found out the title of the movie that I got the idea of this fanfic from! It's called "Amor De Tarapaca" It's a Chinese movie! This chapter will be extra long! I'm done with chapter 5 too! Review and I'll update!

A million thanks to:

Dr. Animenlover- Well, Pan will still be okay in this chapter! She'll be travelling back to- oh! Find out in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Punk- Yes call him everything you want! Well, Pan's nick, Kim, so Kim and Pan is the same person. That's mostly it! Thanks for reviewing!

ssjRaina- I don't really know why I end at the best part but then yeah, I just like writing cliffhangers! Thank you for reviewing! I wish you the best while reading my story!

professionaldooropener- Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Dragonball GT...plugs in PS2 and starts playing Budokai 2...I do play and watch the games and movies! Oh! And I own Kenji!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Last Time on Lavender Prayers:

"Well, I want to thank you for taking care of my Marron," Trunks answered showing her a smile he rarely used.

"Anytime…" Again she walked off when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Will you…be my friend?"

Chapter 4: One and Only Truth: I'm the Real One

"B-be your f-friend?" Pan stuttered. 'I was always your friend.'

"Yeah...what do you say?" Trunks answered while one of his hand snuck up to scratch the back of his head Son style.

"I-I was always your friend," it was a whisper he couldn't hear it at all! (A/n: Remember there is no such things as Saiyan-jins.)

"Nani?"

"Oh...yeah, sure...I'd be glad to be your friend!" Pan yelled happily forcing out a smile. 'Just friends?' A heavy pain developed in Pan's chest. 'What's happening to me?'

"Alrighty then, I need to go check on Marron, see you later, Ja ne!" Trunks ran to where he left Marron. Pan walked actually ran the opposite direction got on her blue bike and rode to her apartment. 'What's this pain? Why am I feeling this way? Am I going to die? If yes, I hope soon... Why did I let Marron have my identity?'

(A/n: I don't own this song either!)

_Love...So this is what it's like,_

_Right in front of your eyes and yet you see it not._

_In the past, you sought it in the four corners of the world,_

_But always return empty handed._

_It took but one second for you to invade my heart._

'NO! I'm not in love with my best friend! No...he's just a friend, not a 'best'. Was he really the one that I was looking for? What is this momentum in my heart? Was that the only moment that I'll have with him forever? What are all these questions? Why am I asking myself anyway? Please! Go away!'

_How can I describe my feeling at that moment?_

_If you only understood my past longing,_

_Having come this long distance and you are still by my side,_

_Like a ray of morning light._

'He's not the ray of my morning light! Never! He's in love with my friend! I should just take the fact! What is wrong with me!' Pan finally reached her apartment and ran into her room. Kenji -living in the same apartment too- rushed to Kim -Pan- to see what happend. He put his hand on the handle twists it but it was locked.

"Kim! Open the door this moment! Right now!" Kenji yelled pounding on her door.

"Go away! I don't need you right now! You'll only bring more pa- nothing!" Pan didn't want to worry her best friend again. Wait. This IS her best friend. Not Trunks. Trunks. She likes that name but at the same time it brought pain. Pan stood up and opened the door for Kenji. She had a tear-stained face and was showing it to Kenji too. Uh-oh...

"Kim!" He yelled, then when he saw Pan's face he started to talk in a softer voice. "Are you okay? Gomen nasai Kim."

"It's okay Kenji, arigatou."

"For what?" Kenji raised an eyebrow confused. Pan nod her head low and closed her eyes.

"Everything."

"Kim I'm not sure you're okay. What about this, I come in and cheer you up?" A smile was brought to shine on Pan's face.

"Sure." Kenji went in and walked down to the couch.

"Ladies first." He gesture a hand to the couch.

"Kenji you don't have to be so formal. Go ahead and sit, I'll sit on the ground." Pan said sarcastically. Pan began to sit on the ground but before she was met with the ground, Kenji came over and picked her up and set her on the couch.

"That's a nice girl," and he sat next to her hanging an arm around her shoulders. "So what's wrong?" Pan's smile disappeared. She closed her eyes. Her lips opened to speak but nothing came out.

"It's not okay if you don't explain. You know I really care about you...Kim I...I think I'm starting to fall in love slowly with you. And trust me I know you want to be loved. Maybe by someone like me?" Pan's head shot in Kenji's direction and she stared at Kenji.

_How did you know I was still waiting for love?_

_When all others thought I desired solitude,_

_You knocked on my door and brought light to my life._

_You're the exultation in my heart._

_I used to hope beyond hope,_

_To have a companion to share my innermost thoughts._

_But I only met the oceans and loneliness followed my wanderings._

_Having come this long distance your are still by my side,_

_like the ray of the morning light._

Before Pan knew what Kenji was doing, Kenji captured her lips in his and gently kissing her. 'Oh Kami! My first kiss! What do I do!' Pan just sat immobile. What could she do when she knew nothing in the school of kissing? She never thought that her best friend was going to have her first kiss. 'Hey wait. Friends don't kiss do they?' After what seem to Pan like hours Kenji broked the kiss and stared into the chocolate pools of Pan's orbs. He did not find the lust he was looking for. All he found was loneliness and... loneliness. No one could really discribed what he saw. It was true what he saw was loneliness and loneliness a hundred times harder. Pan stared in his eyes finding love and lust. She didn't want to break her friends heart but she always saw him as a brother nothing else. Kenji stood up and got ready to leave.

"You can answer me later," Kenji said with a smile. He started to walk to the door. When he was about to open the door, when he heard his angel's -or that was what his thought- melodic voice.

"Kenji... I want t-to answer y-you now." Pan looked down on her lap tears forming at the two corners of her eyes.

"And what would that be my angel?" Pan looked up. 'My angel? Sorry Kenji but...'

"I'm not your angel! Please you're making this hard for me! Stop this nonsense! I love you too!" A smile found it's way on Kenji's lips. "But... I only love you as my brother...Kenji, I'm sorry..." (A/n: Scared ya, I know I did!)

"I guess you don't love me the same way, but, Kim I'll wait until the day you'll finally like me." Kenji walked out with a sad expression. 'She doesn't like well love me. I was so dumb.'

'Maybe I need to get away from here. Yeah...I'm going on vacation...Where to? ...Yan City...'

/Later that night/

Pan's phone was ringing. Pan ran to the phone, eager to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's me Kenji."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, much better." It was silent for a while. "Kenji?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going on vacation to my home town, Yan City."

"Okay, I could drop you off, when?"

"No, it's okay I'll just go by myself! I'm a big girl now. I'll be gone for like, say one week at the latest."

"Okay, I'll take you tomorrow, no comments. Like at, um, when are you leaving?"

"I told you Kenji, I'll just go on my own, nothing is going to happen. Anyways bye." Pan then hung up. Her best friend lover. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her couch that night.

In the morning Pan woke up and rushed to get things packed. She ran to the airport not caring to ride her bike.

She made it in time not talking to anyone on the way. Even when she bumped into someone that looked like Vegeta she didn't bother saying sorry, she just went straight ahead. She made it to her plane in time. 'Great, just great, a three hour trip, how fun is that?' She found her seat and sat down. She got caught up on her slumber and fell asleep again.

_"Pan? Pan is that you?"_

_"W-who's there?"_

_"Pan it's me Trunks."_

_"Trunks? Where are you?" Trunks...How was he here? The last time she remembered she was on the plane boarding to Yan City._

_"Pan, we'll never be apart again."_

_"Say that again?"_

_"We'll never part again I'll be with you forever."_

_The scene changed and she saw Trunks in a bed in the hospital..._

_"Trunks? Are you okay?"_

_"Sorry Miss, do I know you?"_

_"It's me Pan!"_

_"I'm sorry Miss, but that name is not familiar." Maybe this wasn't Trunks. Pan looked again, it was Trunks. She passed out cold on the marble floor, as Pan heard him calling her._

_"Miss, wake up, miss..."_

"Miss will you wake up? We have just landed. Miss?" Pan's eyes flutter opened.

"W-what?"

"We've just landed, Miss."

"Oh, thank you." Pan slowly got out of the plane and went to grab her things, which wasn't much just a suit case. She waited at the bus stop and waited for a bus. When the bus arrived she went and sat at the end in the right corner. Yan City was so pretty. It shined like gold everyday. It had the bluish sky ever not to mention it's pretty green hills. The hills were a deep bright green which made it look like the place she'd only discover in her dreams. If she were to name this city she would probably name it Dreamworld. Pan got out of the bus and off to the nearest motel which was like one block away. And then three blocks from there was the Yan City Capsule Corps. Or what it's called the easy way YCCC, or Y Triple C. She was going to go there she knew she was.

An hour later she was ready and determined to walk into YCCC and not cry at all. She was at the parking lot when she felt like someone was stalking her. She hid behind a wall and the figure spoke.

"Videl was that you? Tell me, is that really you? Come out and tell me! Do you think hiding will always win?" Pan reconize the voice.

"V-Vegeta?" Pan stepped out from the wall.

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here for vacation and I happen to stop here for a visit since I miss this place so- oh forget I said anything!" 'Please don't notice, Please don't notice, PLEASE DON'T NOTICE!'

"You miss this place? Have you ever been here before? Speak Woman!"

"Ah, well, when Pan er Marron explains her stories to me it feels like I was there that's all." Wow, how many more excuses does she still have to make?

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" Vegeta showed her everywhere even though she knew what they were used for and where they were.

"This is the room where we'd come and dance and celebrate. Trunks and Pan loved to dance in here all the time and-" Vegeta stopped. It looked like Pan wasn't listening at all. Pan looked at everything in awe. She haven't been here for ages and nothing has changed. Nothing. "Kim?" Pan was still looking everywhere not hearing her name being called. "Kim?"

"Oh sorry. What is it?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, in a motel three blocks from here."

"You could stay in Pan's old dorm, what do you say?" Pan's eyes glittered.

"I'd love too!" She shrieked. Uh-oh not good! 'I should watch my attitude! If one whold sentence comes out I'm dead!' Vegeta 'showed' Pan to 'Pan's' dorm. Vegeta opened the door and she smelt her scent of when she was a child.

"Pan use to sleep in here, I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll have my men go get your things at the motel."

"Arigatou." That night was one of the greatest nights she ever slept.

/The Next Morning/

"Kim I want you to come with me to a place very special to me and Pan." Vegeta asked. Pan wondered, 'What place could it be?' As they soon approached Pan notice it was a grave. Her mother's grave.

"Videl, I approach you again today. I wanted to tell you that I have found your daughter. You were right I should of send her to Gohan, but I didn't. I took her home with me, and my wife didn't accept so I took her to the orphanage, she probably hates me, but I hope she will forgive me. Your daughter has grown into a very beautiful woman." Silent tears fell down Pan's face as Vegeta said these words to her mother wishing that it was her he was talking about. Vegeta turned to face Pan.

"You're not telling the truth," Vegeta stared at the teenager in front of him. "I always have this feeling that you're lying. Even if you don't tell me I know, trust me I know. I'm revealing the secret."

"N-nani?" Pan thought but somehow the words escaped from her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Well Pan, I must admit, I can't keep this in my heart and I promise I will tell when we get back." Pan's eyes widened in fear.

"N-no! You can't, because if you did, I was part of it too. I let Marron lie, please, don't tell...if not for me, then for my mother." Vegeta stared blinkly at Videl's daughter thinking, 'Is this really Pan? Yes...Pan would do anything to keep her friends safe.'

"So you are Pan. Alright, I won't tell, but one day the real answer is going to appear, are you ready to take the challenge?" Vegeta ask staring deeply in those chocolate orbs.

"Yes, I'm ready for whatever is in my way." Pan answered hitting herself mentally. 'Of course, I'm ready and not ready at the same time...How?'

Vegeta and Pan were at the staring game for awhile. 'This is really Videl's daughter. Videl you have a daughter with the same high spirit like you. I hope you can hear my words.'

/While in Satan City/

"Hey Kenji, where's Kim?" Marron asked impatiently while Kenji was working on one of his newest capsules.

"She went to Yan City, she didn't tell you?" Marron's eyes widened in fear. 'Vegeta was there too, if she went there she would tell Vegeta the truth. Oh I'm in for it now.'

"That bitch going and not telling me! I hate her!" Marron yelled while her hands were in the air fustrated.

"Wo-wo-wo! Didn't she give you the necklace in the first place? Now you're saying that you hate her! My, you're the bitch!" Kenji argued back not for Pan but for his love for her, even if she didn't except. Marron glared at Kenji and ran out. Kenji sighed, Marron and Pan were going to become enemies or other than that rivals.

After awhile on working on his capsule he went out for some fresh air. Before he saw what was coming a lot of wood board were falling his direction. He fell to the ground obviously and yelled out in pain. Before his world was a black out he saw blonde pigtails. 'Marron...How dare you?' Then his world blacked out...

/One week later.../

Trunks and Marron were waiting patiently for Vegeta.

"Ship from Yan City boarding." Trunks and Marron looked at the camera seeing Vegeta and 'Kim' walking together coming near Trunks and Marron. Pan was doing some hand gestures probably meaning stuff about the capsules.

"Chichi-ue!" Vegeta was met with Trunks and Marron. He just nod his head. 'Otou-san has been acting weird lately...' Trunks thought. Marron's evil eyes showed hatred for Pan, but she ignored it. Pan looked around.

"Seems like Kenji's not here yet, I better give him a call."

"We could take you home." Offered Trunks. Marron gave Pan another death glare, if glares could kill Marron would be dead by now! Meaning that Pan could always reflect the glare back to Marron mentally! Neat!

"It's okay, I guess he just forgot!"

"So how was Yan City?" Trunks asked again, making Marron more furious.

"Great."

"I guess Marron gave you all the details?" Trunks asked looking over to Marron. Pan just smiled. "Hmm...next summer maybe Chichi-ue, you, and I could go together!"

"What about Marron?" Vegeta asked Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"She rarely talks about Yan City and she doesn't seem to be interested in capsules." Trunks looked over to Marron, Marron shot him a smile. Pan entered the numbers on her cell phone.

"Hello Bra! Well where's Kenji? What! Okay, I'll be right over! Ja ne!"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asking the most because Vegeta's odd attitude he won't ask questions and Marron hating Pan was of course not going to ask.

"Kenji's in the hospital, he has a broken leg or something, I gotta go!" Pan started to run.

"Trunks will take you!" Vegeta's voice boomed. Pan stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I'll take you, Marron, you come home with Chichi-ue okay?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks..." Marron whined.

"I'll take Marron home." Finally Vegeta was talking.

"Arigatou Chichi-ue." Trunks took Pan's bag and they both went to his car. When Vegeta sure they were gone, he started...

"You're not telling the truth," Vegeta stared at the teenager in front of him. "I always have this feeling that you're lying. Even if you don't tell me I know, trust me I know."

"What do you m-mean?" Marron stuttered.

"You are fake." Marron nearly fainted. 'Stupid Pan! She did tell him! Well what do you expect? Arg!'

"Vegeta please don't tell them! Please!" Marron begged always to get her way.

"You're lucky Pan won't let me tell so I won't, now get in the car."

/Hospital/

Pan reached the hospital and Trunks drove off. She went to the counter to ask what room Kenji was in. He was in room 214. Pan ran to the room not noticing how many people she bumped into. She opened the door quickly as tears quickly eased their way down her cheeks.

"K-Kim?...You're back!" Kenji said excitedly as he rose to stand up. Pan raced to him and pushed him so he still sat.

"Don't get up. Why didn't you inform me!" Pan yelled half mad and happy to see Kenji. "Gomen, I'm over reacting."

"Apology accepted, I missed you, you know," Pan couldn't look him in the eyes, after all that was done, she wasn't ready to face him, at least not yet.

/Briefs' Residence/

"Are you going to go see Kenji, Marron?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh I'm going tomorrow!" She sa- yelled smiling her 'I'm the winner' smile.

"So have you planned your engagement yet?" Bulma asked.

"W-we...hadn't really t-talked about that..." Marron stuttered hating the subject. 'What if Trunks doesn't like me? Ever worse, reject me.'

"Marron I want you to understand this...It's for life and when you cross the line...you can never go back." Vegeta more scoled then reply.

"We've made sure everything if fine," Marron answered forcing out a smile.

"Fine, it's just an engagement, at least you're not married, I'm off," and Vegeta left.

"Dear! How can you say that!" But Vegeta was already gone.

/Hospital/

"Oh Kim! I need to go check my capsules! I've updated them!" Kenji yelled as he was about to get up.

"I'll go check them for you, you go ahead and rest okay?" Pan got up and went to the little capsule house that Kenji owned.

"Hm...This goes here, and then this...uh...Good! They're ready to use!" Pan looked at all the other capsules and took her time on updating the newest capsules. In came a wild crazy Marron.

"Kim! You already have your capsule company why are you always stealing mine!" Marron yelled as she took in deep breaths.

"M-marron? What's wrong with you?" Pan asked.

"Of course! Trunks! You already have Kenji! Are you trying to take away Trunks from me! You told me that if I wanted love I could have him! But NO! You decided to tell his father your real identity!" Marron yelled as she threw Pan the looks that could kill...and would annoy a lot of people.

"Well, I didn't tell him Marron, he figured it out on his own," Pan answered as she gently put the capsule down and looked at Marron.

"Well, STAY BACK!" Marron yelled for the last time and ran off.

"What's got into Marron?"

A/n: Not such a cliff hanger this time but REVIEW! Well, what is wrong with Marron? Hm...find out!

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your fun but could you two get a room? You both are grossing me out!" No other voice than Ubuu's was heard. They both broke the kiss quickly, looked down, and blushed.

A/n: Who was kissing, who was kissing? WHO WAS KISSING? Hey, HeY, HEY!

aZnfantasygoddess


	5. Accepting the Fact

A/n: Hello, I guarenteed that you'll hate and like this chapter at the same time. A little citrus in this one! That's your lilo warning! Just a little update, there is no such things as saiyans, k?

Disclaimer: This is easy, I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

Chapter 5: Accepting The Fact

Last Time:

"Well, STAY BACK!" Marron yelled for the last time and ran off.

"What's got into Marron?"

To Be Continued...

"What! You mean I have heart cancer!" Vegeta's voice filled the whole room as it bounced back and gave him a chest pain. He crouched down and had a hand on his heart.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Vejita, (A/n: His name is Vegeta Vejita! lol!) you'll be wanting some more check-ups and here's your prescription to get the medication to eventually stop the chest pain," Doctor Son (A/n: Hint, hint) answered as his pen touched the paper, he ripped it out and gave it to Vegeta. "This will do for now, if your conditions worsen, come back and see me as soon as possible." Dr. Son held out the door as Vegeta got up from his chair and walked out.

/While.../

'I can't believe Kim got me into doing this!' Bra yelled mentaly in her mind as she ran into Satan Hospital and bumped into something that seemed like a hard wall, yet firm. Bra looked up to see the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes she has ever seen. "G-gomen ne, watashi...er...I mean I'm really sorry." Bra answered as she thought, 'Sotp looking at me like that!'

"Oh it's okay, I should ahve watched where I was going, by the way, I'm Goten, Son Goten, and you?"

"M-me? Oh well, I'm Bra, Akashi Bra, (a/n: Bra and Trunks are not related)" Bra answered as heat started to build on cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Akashi."

"Please, just Bra would be fine, so...do you work here?" Bra asked envious to know.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor here, I've never really seen you here before. Do you work here?" Goten asked giving Bra one of his charming smiles.

"Um...well no, I was here to pick up a prescription for my...uh..._friend_..." Bra explained wanting to faint by calling Marron her friend, she is a foe!

"Well then, I'll leave you now, it was nice meeting you," Goten gave a nice gentlemen bow and left. Bra was in shock! He worked here and she doesn't know! She's been here with Kim and Marron like a thousand times and yet she didn't see this wonderful prince. While Bra was lost in thoughts her feet was already dragging her to Ubuu's office. She politely knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ubuu called as Bra entered quiety. "Oh Bra, you here to get Marron's prescription?"

"Oh, yes," Bra answered short and simple. "So do you have it ready?"

"Yes, I do," Ubuu stood up and gave Bra the prescription as he pecked her on cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"I didn't want to come, Kim made me come, now if you won't mind, I'm leaving, bye Ubuu!" Bra walked out then stuck her hear back in. "Umm...Why didn't you tell me about Doctor Son?" Bra asked.

"Well, well, getting fiesty here aren't we Bra?" Bra blushed.

"No, just curious, well really gotta go now, ja ne!" Bra ran out faster this time and again bumped into Goten.

"Hey, it's you again Bra," oh his voice!

"Oh, hi Goten! I'd love to talk but I gotta go now! I'll see you...later?"

"So where are you going?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...I have to-" something like a hand belonging to Ubuu, pushed her upward and her lips brushed on Goten's. Bra was abut to pull back when Goten's arms were around her and he started to kiss her deeply back. 'What do I do! What do I do!' Bra thought as her arms found their way onto Goten's neck and her hands journeyed through his hair. He slightly opened his lips as his awaited tongue slashed out to lick her lips. Responding to hs tongue, she slowly cracked her lips open just a tiny bit. Before she knew it, his hungry tongue ravish the the insides of her mouth and his tongue awakened hers. They began to have a feirce duel of tongues - 'Ahhh! In public! I'm dead!' Bra thought.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your fun but could you two get a room? You both are grossing me out!" No other voice than Ubuu's was heard. They both broke the kiss quickly, looked down, and blushed.

"Aww...How cute, little Bra is growing up!" Another voice enter it happend to be Kim/Pan.

"Kim!" Bra yelled in fustration.

"Well, what took you so long to get the prescription? Or did you stop on your way to do something?" Pan smirked as she said this.

"Here!" Bra bent to the ground to grab a piece of paper and jammed it into Pan's hand. "You give it to Marron!" With that said Bra rushed out fuming.

/In Trunks' Silver Lancer Evolution/

"Trunks...Do you love me?" Marron asked as she stared out the window. "I mean do you really love me, or do you love me because I'm Pan?" 'Which I'm not...' Marron asked then thought.

"Marron, I love you for who you are," Trunks answered his gaze on the road before him.

"Well, I told Bulma and Vegeta that you were willing ot engage with me, that's good that you love me for being Marron...and Pan!" Marron yelled happily as Trunks stopped the car.

"You what?" Trunks asked his face hard to read. "You were planning out our engagement already?" Marron had a frightened look as she gulped. "What's wrong? Well then, I was just going to ask you when you wanted the engagement, finding out you already planned it, when's the date?" Trunks asked with a warm smile.

"It's next month," Marron replied as her face returned to normal and she had on a smile.

"Okay we're here Marron, at Satan Hospital," Trunks got out and went to the passenger's door and opened the door for Marron. She stepped out and clung to his arm. Whken they reached the second floor, laughs filled the air.

"Hello? What's going on?" Marron asked.

"Oh hi Marron, Trunks, well I just got here ten minutes ago finding Bra-" Bra went over and clasp a hand around Pan's mouth.

"It's nothing really!" Bra yelled trying to make an excuse.

"Okay Bra what did you do?" Marron asked forcing FORCING, out a smirk. Ubuu stepped in,

"She was making out with Goten, oh Goten this is Marron and Trunks, Trunks and Marron, this is Goten." Trunks and Goten shook hands and whispered a "Nice to meet you," back to each other.

"Ooo, Goten is cheating behind Bra's back!" Pan yelled bursting with laughter.

"So what was your whole name?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Son Goten," he replied. Trunks and Pan paled.

"Do you happen to have a brother name Gohan?" Trunks asked as Goten nodded. Trunks walked over to Marron. "Marron, this is your uncle Goten."

'He's not my uncle, someone cute like him no way! And besides I'm Marron not Pan, but I have to act out anyways.' "Uncle?" Marron asked.

"Uncle? Gohan had a wife?" Goten asked looking confused.

'My uncle...Now I want to meet my dad...' Pan thought.

"Um...Yeah, well not exactly, a girlfriend you could call it," Trunks replied.

"Hey! Trunks and I have an annoucement!" Marron yelled. "We are getting engaged!" Pan's heartbeat...suddenly stopped.

A/n: Muhahahahah! So what now! In order to get the next chapter you must move your mouse and click on the button on the lower left hand corner and REVIEW!

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Marron...Give me my pils..." His hand was on his chest as he tried to crawl over to the dropped pils on the floor.

"Uh..uh...I-I...I can't! I won't lwt you stop my engagement!"

A/n: Dun! Dun! Dun! Here's a poem I made for you that goes with this story!

_Pan's POV_

I wake up to find you  
in someone's arms  
I pray to the God's above...  
Am I meant to lose the love  
that I've been loving in my life...

_Trunks's POV_

I ran in puddles of rain  
made by my own tears  
I wish upon a star  
to see you again  
Running through bad and good times  
I still pray by the lavender light...  
Being dumb and believing what I hear  
Brings me the wrong person my heart cannot bare  
Scolding my true love and loving the one I don't know  
makes me want to kill myself for treating you so low

_Pan's POV_

I kept my thoughts in my heart  
afraid to let it go  
afraid to let it march  
All I do is pray to God  
to let you find the truth and all  
I tend to feel a pain inside  
just to find out it's made by me  
Running though bad and good times  
I still pray by the lavender light...

_Both POV_

If we had been smarter  
If we both have known  
Our love would have cherish  
a new tapestry sown...

_Kenji's POV_

When I think of you at night  
it seems like I'm going to lose my sight  
my world become's black  
throughout the places that I've slept  
you're haunting me in my dreams...

_All POV_

Seeing you in someone elses arms  
just makes the pain grow worse  
and make my heart start bleeding  
I try to smile when you're around  
and the pain just starts to grow  
trying to take away the curse  
I pray with all my might  
just trying to ease the pain  
waiting, in the lavender light until my angel came...

A/n: Wah! j/k! Didn't you like that line! _I ran in puddles of rain, made by my own tears' _! Oh! I can't believe I made that! Anyways, please review! How did you like my poem?

aZnfantasygoddess


	6. A Bad Omen

**A/n: I apologize for the very long update...but I'll make this chappy long because of it! **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: Ghettogurl123, sessykitty, Purple-Punk, saiyangurl aka GH, hieisgirl872, DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR, and arkhato!**

**Note: Trunks thinks Marron is Pan. The real Pan is now known as Kim.**

**Disclaimer: I wake up to find out it is all a dream...Why can't anything be as it is seen? So now I'll tell you some things about me...One thing I don't own Dragonball Z/GT! **

**ChApTeR 6: A Bad Omen**

Last Time:

"Hey! Trunks and I have an announcement!" Marron yelled. "We are getting engaged!" Pan's heartbeat stopped.

Continued:

_I did my best to not cry when I see you in someone's arms...  
__But this pain you gave me, I know you don't know that I'm not feeling right...  
__To you, you feel no harm  
__But me...Where can I find my light?  
__So I can regain my sight?  
__How can I know you'll be there?  
__When I face the tragedy of my fears?  
__To tell you the truth...  
__...I think I love you..._

Her face paled, after Marrons announcement everything was quiet. Ubuu's face was much lighter than usual.

"U-Ubuu? P-Pan? Are y-you two okay?" Marron asked.

"Yes," They both answered.

"Congratulations to you two!" Bra squealed.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Pan said after waking from her trance. Ubuu walked off so did Goten without a word earning a glare from Marron.

"I have to go now," and Pan left the two love birds alone.

_I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth_

_I think I need to go home and relax on the couch..._

"Why was everyone so...shocked?" Marron asked after everyone left.

"I don't know, let's go home," Trunks ushered Marron into the car and drove home. (A/n: They share the same house, but not the same bed!)

**Pan's POV**

I can't believe it! Trunks had propose to Marron! Why should I care? I care because...because he was once my brother...yeah I'll put it that way. But...Is it possible that I like him more than a brother? _It's possible..._

**End of POV**

**Tomorrow...**

"Are you ready?" Ubuu asked Marron as they strolled Marron into the surgery room for soem heart surgery.

"Ubuu.." Babidi (sp?), his father, said as they both stroll Marron in.

"Yes...I'm ready," then her world went black.

**Flashback...**

**Marron's POV**

I was walking over to Ubuu's office when I overheard their talk.

"Father! I love her! Please! Let us marry!" Ubuu shouted. I was dead silent.

"No Ubuu, I won't let you marry someone who has cancer like that." Babidi said calm.

"Father! What if she overhears this! I love her! I'll do anything to save her!"

"No Ubuu! You are my son! I want to find a compatiable match for you! Someone like Kim!"

"How could you say that!"

I had a hand over my mouth trying not to cry as my heart pounded in my chest. I ran, I heard Ubuu calling my name and following me. I reached outside as I paused.

"Ubuu, you father is right, I should never become your wife."

"No Marron! I love you!" He up to me and hugged me from behind. Both my hands covered his.

"No Ubuu, your father is right," I whispered as I gently pulled his arms off me and...I ran...ran to a better place to breathe.

**End of Flashback and POV**

"Marron?"

"Trunks? Hey..." Marron opened her eyes gently adjusting to the light.

"Oi aisheta, are you feeling alright?" Trunks asked as he grabbed hold of Marron's hands.

"Yes...I'm doing fine." Then Pan ran in tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Marron! Are you okay!" Voices in the background was heard.

"Hey! One visitor at a time!"

"Come back here!"

"Hey girl! Stop in you tracks!" They pulled Pan back outside. Trunks and Marron heard:

"I just want to see her...I'm a very good friend of her..."

"No! Mr. Briefs is already visiting!"

"Um...Can I see her? Please?" Pan asked making puppy eyes, suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Marron is alright." It was Ubuu, he walked out from a dark hallway. "Kim?"

"Ubuu?" Pan looke din hsi direction. "Is it true then? Marron's okay?"

"Yes...she's fine." Pan took a deep breath as the nurses let go of her.

"May I go visit her?"

"Yes," Ubuu ushered Pan to the room Marron's in. "Here you go."

"Trunks, I want to speak to Kim alone."

"Okay," Trunks gave Marron a quick peck on the cheek as he left. Pan turned to face Marron.

"Get out...OF MY LIFE!"

"Marron, I care for you. I'm glad you're doing okay."

"I hate you! Why can't I just blink and have you gone!" Marron screamed as Pan silently thought:

'Because the life you're having is mine, not yours.'

"Marron...I never thought you'd hate me this much...I gave you the necklace because I trusted you." Pan ran out, without another word. Trunks saw this and followed. He caught up and grabbed Pan's wrist.

"Kim! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...couldn't see Marron in that condition." Pan answered...lying.

"Kim, you're my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Trunks pulled Pan into a hug as Pan gasped.

'I'm hugging Trunks,' she thougth as she slowly wrapped her arms around Trunks. 'If only you knew...' Pan blinked and tears streamed down. Trunks pulled back and wiped the tears.

"It'll be okay, as a matter of fact, why don't you go and have dinner with me, my dad, and my mom, you wait here, let met go tell Marron first."

"It's alright Trunks I-"

"Blah, blah, blah! You're coming!" Trunks winked as he ran back to Marron's room. Awhile later he walked back and walked with Pan to his car. Awhile later they were at his house. He went to open Pan's door. Pan walked out and looked at the building. The same building she was forced to get away from.

"Kim?"

"Ah, hai? Gomen ne," Pan answered.

"It's alright, well, here's my house!" He grabbed Pan's hand and they both ran into the house. 'Just like eighteen years ago...'

"Mom, this is Kim, Kim this is my mom."

"Hi um...Mom?"

"Go ahead, hon, call me mom if it makes you feel comfortable."

'She's not the Bulma of the past...'

They had a splendid dinner although Pan couldn't look at Bulma in the eye.

**Day of the Engagement**

"Please sign the guestbook."

"Oh yes," Kenji answered as he signed for both Pan and him.

"Oh look! It's Bulma and Vegeta Briefs!" A lot of reporters took hundreds of pictures, you could see the flashes and the clicks.

"Hey! Kenji! Look! It's Trunks and Marron!" Pan yelled as more reporters took more pictures. After a while when the party settled down and the couple ahd on their engagement rings, Pan went to congratulate Marron. She toasted her cup up.

"Congratulations," a waiter accidentally bumped into the wine and it got all over Marron's dress.

"Huh! My dress! Kim!"

"I'm sorry!" Pan grabbed some Kleenex and started to clean the stain on Marron's dress.

"I got it!" Marron yelled as she went into one of the stalls.

'That stupid Kim! If she wasn't here then I wouldn't be so emabarassed like this!' Pan walked in.

"Marron, I'm so sorry."

"Kim, whenever you're around me it makes me feel very uncomfortable. Please can you leave my engagement alone?"

"Marron, I'm your friend I just want you to be okay, if I must leave I will."

"Thanks Kim! You don't know how much this means to me!" Marron hugged Pan as Vegeta walked in.

"Kim you can't leave, I have some new capsules, I want to see if you could upload them, Trunks tried and he failed to upload it, would you like to try?"

"Sure." Pan answered ready to work on some capsules. Then she bowed and went out.

"Who do you think you are telling Kim to leave? You know you are the fake. I can't allow someone like that to be my daughter-in-law."

"Oh well! I'm already your daughter-in-law! So it's too late now!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Marron, today I'm going to tell everyone the truth, that you're not Pan, Kim is."

"No father! Please, I beg you!" Vegeta's heart beated faster.

"Marron...Give me my pils..." His hand was on his chest as he tried to crawl over to the dropped pils on the floor.

"Uh..uh...I-I...I can't! I won't let you stop my engagement!"

"I'm sorry father! I won't let your tell them!" Marron felt immobile for awhile. Then she picked up all the phils and put them in Bulma's purse. She walked back out to the party in a new dress.

"Hey Trunks!"

"Hey Marron!" Trunk answered. Bulma's scream filled the air. Marron's heart raced.

"Call an ambulance!" Bulma yelled as Trunks took out his cellphone and dialed for an ambulance. The ambulance came and took in Vegeta. They strolled him into the emergency room and Ubuu and Babidi started to work.

Bulma, Trunks, Pan, and Marron all waited patiently. Bulma's cellphone rang and she was going to pick it up when a case of pills fell out. Trunks grabbed it and examined it.

"Mother, how could you?"

**A/n: REVIEW! I own both poems in italics. Sorry for the cliffy! But it's something for YOU to think about! Heheh! Hmm...this chapter was 5 pages long...hm...maybe not long enough for you? Well, next chapter will be up soon! 5 billion years later (READERS IN THEIR GRAVES: I wonder if that aZnfantasygoddess person ever updated... ME IN MY GRAVE W/ A COMPUTER: Still...typing...) Hahahahah! Hilarious! Anyways, remember to update! K, tell next time! (READERS: Hey! Our preview of next chapter!) Oh that! Okay!**

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

"Okay...Trunks...I-uh-I...I...I can't say it!"

**A/n: So who was trying to say what? Find out in the next epis- er I mean CHAPTER of LAVENDER PRAYERS!**


	7. Guilty Thoughts

**A/n: Sorry, everyone, I couldn't write because I had school and all. Anyways, here I am now! I was also busy writing my stories at Quizilla! Plus there wasn't a whole lot of reviews for this story but I really want to thank Crusaderpp! She reviewed all my chapters! Thanks a lot! OH and the preview I put in chapter 6, not going to happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.**

**ChApTeR 7: Guilty Thoughts**

Recap:

"Mother, how could you?"

Start:

"I swear! I didn't take away his pills!" Bulma yelled as she stood and walked to the frozen Trunks. "You gotta trust me Trunks! I'm your mother!"

"Mom, I can't trust you anymore!" Trunks yelled back.

"Trunks you gotta calm down! We could question your mother but I know she wouldn't want Vegeta to die!" Said Pan. "Marron do you know anything?" Pan asked as she turned to Marron.

"Don't bring Marron in this!" Trunks yelled. Then Ubuu came out.

"I'm really sorry, Vegeta died at 2:57:30 on Sunday," Said Ubuu as Bulma fainted.

"Bulma!" Pan yelled as she ran over to help her before she fell. Marron was pale and frozen like an ice as scenes ran over her head.

Numerous Flashbacks:

_"Kim, whenever you're around me it makes me feel very uncomfortable. Please can you leave my engagement alone?"_

_"Kim you can't leave, I have some new capsules, I want to see if you could upload them, Trunks tried and he failed to upload it, would you like to try?" _Vegeta's voice rung in her head. He would still be here if it wasn't for her.

_"Who do you think you are telling Kim to leave? You know you are the fake. I can't allow someone like that to be my daughter-in-law."_

_"Oh well! I'm already your daughter-in-law! So it's too late now!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes._

_"Marron, today I'm going to tell everyone the truth, that you're not Pan, Kim is."_

_"No father! Please, I beg you!" Vegeta's heart beated faster. _That scene, that scene before he died! How could she!

_"I'm sorry father! I won't let your tell them!" Marron felt immobile for awhile. Then she picked up all the pills and put them in Bulma's purse. She walked back out to the party in a new dress. _Not giving Vegeta his pills, now he's no longer here...

_"Call an ambulance!" _She knew he was in trouble, but couldn't help him...If she did, she would be caught red-handed.

_Bulma, Trunks, Pan, and Marron all waited patiently. Bulma's cellphone rang and she was going to pick it up when a case of pills fell out. Trunks grabbed it and examined it. _Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks...Examined...

End of Flashbacks

"Marron? Are you okay?" Trunks asked as she gently put his hands on her shoulder. Marron snapped out of her daydreams.

"Huh? I'm ...fine," she said as she look down. "I just can't believe what's happening!" Marron yelled as she cried. Trunks seemed to believe her crying and hugged her.

"It'll be alright...It's just...I can't believe my mom did that..." Trunks calmed down as Marron replayed the scenes in her head again. Pan hand enough she's going to...

**A/n: So yeah, I'm known for my evilness! Muhahahahahahahahah! Okay, review peeps! Be up soon! I have the story ready! Just post post and post! Ja ne! **


	8. Girl of the Wind, Boy of the Sea

A/n: So...I got many requests for this one. This one is saved, thanks to my friend Pookie and Mieka (I'm not using her real name!). I also want to thank those who encouraged me to continue. I guess I'll continue this one. I also want to see what will happen myself. Thank you everyone for your support.

Disclaimer:

-Dragonball Z/GT by Akira Toriyama

Thanks To: RainPoet, tplover, Random Reader504, anime-fanatic101, The Spiked Dragon, livelylaura, charmaine, and arkhato.

ChApTeR 8: Girl of the Sea, Boy of the Wind

Pan has had enough, she's going to..

"Trunks! You should listen to your mother!" Pan yelled as Bulma layed unconcious in her arms. "And...Ubuu! You need to take Bulma into a room!" Pan yelled as Ubuu ran over to Pan and took Bulma to a room arranged for her.

"Kim! You have no right to yell at Trunks!" Marron yelled in a disgraceful manner.

"Marron, go home, I'll come in awhile," Trunks ordered as Marron shuts up and left. Pan looked into those cold eyes of his. They used to be so warm and gentle, yet teasing at the same time. Now they were full of hatred and...sorrow.

"Look Trunks, I don't want to carve anything between you and Marron but...You need to listen to your mother, I know she's not lying," Pan tried to explain.

"You have no proof Kim, therefore you don't have a say in this," Trunks then walked out. Pan's heart beated in her chest. She just wanted to yell at him, 'I'm Pan! I'm the real Pan!' But all she could do now was look, as Trunks' figure got smaller and smaller, before he turned into a dot and disappear, she yelled,

"But Trunks! Why would she kick Pan out! Wasn't that because she got jealous that Vegeta dated Pan's mom!" Pan's voice was voiced out throughout the hospital. Trunks was brought to a sudden pause, his head bowed down a little as his gaze turned into a lazy stare.

"Pan is no longer alive, she is now Marron," Trunks said as he finally disappeared through the window doors. Pan quietly whispered to herself.

"But...What if Kim was Pan, and Pan was Marron?" A tear slipped down Pan's cheeks as she went to check on Bulma. 'I thought I was your friend...even if I wasn't the Pan in your heart, no, in your sight.'

"Pan? I mean...Marron? Is that you?" Bulma's eyes were cracking open as she looked to the direction of the door.

"No, it's me, Kim," Pan gently answer as she slowly walked over to Bulma's bedside.

"Kim...You believe me right? I didn't kill Vegeta! I promise!" Bulma yelled being paranoid.

"I believe you Bulma, I know you won't do such a thing," Pan answered holding tight onto her hands. "I know you loved him very much, you wouldn't let him die like that, if not for you then..." Pan stopped not wanting to explain any further. If she did...Something special...would come out...alive.

"Then what? What Kim? Tell me! I beg you!" She cried. No really, she cried, streaks of liquid tears were down her face as her mascara and eyeliner smeared underneath her eye making her look like a zombie. "Is it about Vegeta? Do I not know?"

"It's...It's nothing Bulma, please rest, you'll be fine," Pan said as she tucked her in, kissed her cheek gently and walked out. All she want was...The best for both of her best friends.

He got out his keys as he inserted them into the lock and creaked the door open. Everywhere was dark. He slowly made his way in the dark to look for the lightswitch. With a flick of his finger, light filled the room and her innocent face was seen unconscious on the pale white couch. He smiled as he looked at her angelic face. Slowly, he walked over to her as he stared at the face that was so scared a while ago. Terrified. She shifted in her sleep as he stopped breathing. She was just beautiful. He leaned down until his face was millimeters away from hers. Gently, he kissed her on the lips...

She didn't want him to know. She just can't. If she told him, he would get so...there was no word to explain. He would just care so much for he, he wouldn't let her go a step out of his sight. She did not want that. She's escaped many times before. This is no excuse to not let him know. It's all her fault. She started this whole chaos. If she hadn't done what she had done. It wouldn't have been like this. Everyone would be happy and no one would not love each other. She'd also get to be with the one she truely loves. Her heart thumped in the chest so hard it felt like it was going to come out. Tears gently slipped out of her eyes. The tears she had been so long hiding. These were real, for once...or twice...or even thrice...She would cry again. As long as the planet hears her cries...She will cry as much as she want. With no one's shoulder to lean on..._Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on..._

Her tears could have created a major flood. But because of the ground sucking it away into its depth crying for more, her eyes obeyed, crying tsunamis and thunderstorms. Whatever it was, it's coming out now. If it wasn't for her...

"She's fine to go," Dr. Ubuu said as Pan helped Bulma up and into the wheelchair. "Just make sure her depression doesn't get the best of her, Kim," he warned as Pan politely nodded and started to roll the wheelchair to the elevator which was still a long way away.

"Kim," Bulma started. "I thank you...for being on my side," she started to weep uncontrollably. "I did not kill Vegeta...I don't know how those pills got in there."

"Bulma, don't think of it alright?" Pan said as she pushed the wheelchair. "You don't deserve to be put in a state like this, you deserve to be happy, even if he's gone, everyone needs to move on."

For once today, Bulma finally let out a little smile. The corners of her lips finally twisted up in an awkward manner and her face was flushed. It wasn't that scary pale white anymore. It was filled with color all thanks to Pan.

"If you don't mind, would you like to stay for dinner Kim?" She asked looking back at her.

"I don't mind at all, but then, I haven't told Kenji I'm back yet, I was thinking I was going to go and say hi," Pan explained as Bulma nodded looking sad again.

"That's okay, I just really, wanted you to talk some sense into my son, he'll never see me as his mom ever again," she sighed as tears escape out of her eyes. Pan gasped.

"Oh Bulma, I'm so sorry, I'll come to dinner I promise! I can always go see Kenji tomorrow! He shouldn't be doing anything that important," Pan said as Bulma looked back at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to seperate you from the one you love or anything," she started as Pan let a crimson blush spread over her face.

"Oh! I don't love him! Well...Not in that way of course!" Pan said blushing madly. "Well, Uncle Goten said he'll hitch us a ride to your house, since I don't have a car that's the only way! Hehe!" Pan said as she smiled. They finally reached the elevator and Pan pressed the button as they both waited for the elevator. Finally, it came up and it opened to reveal...

"Uncle Goten!" Pan said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Hey kiddo! How long has it been already?" He asked as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey stop that!" Pan said as she let out a big grin. "Bulma this is my Uncle Goten, Uncle Goten, this is Bulma."

"Nice to meet you Lady of Capsule Corps." he said as Bulma smiled.

"Thank you, Goten," Bulma said as he pushed in the elevator and they went down to the first floor. When the door clicked with a '_bing' _and opened, Goten being a gentleman pushed her out to the car as Pan followed. They helped Bulma into the car and Goten took the wheelchair back and Pan went to sit in the back with Bulma in case she needed anything.

"I wish, my son was like Goten," Bulma said out of the blue.

"Huh? Why?" Pan asked confused...Be like her uncle? He was too goofy!

"Yes, be like Goten, he still helps me although he hardly knows me, yes, I'm the CEO of Capsule's Corps wife but still, he helped me like I was his mother," she said Pan smiled.

"I just met him too, but he's really funny at least for now, I haven't ever seen him serious. I would probably drop de-" Pan stopped as she realize what word she was about to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Kim. You were right, people come and people leave, Vegeta's...dead, but that doesn't mean a thing, I have moved on Pan, I shall not cry over his death any longer," she said as tears flew out of her eyes. Pan scooted closer to Bulma and wiped away all the tears.

"No, don't, you're over him, you can't cry like this!" Pan said as Bulma let out a big smile. "There ya go!"

"So...You're a married woman now..." He started as he looked down at the city. "It makes me jealous thinking about it."

"Ubuu-"

"Shhh! Don't, I don't want to hear your excuses, you married him, well it was an engagement party, but still, you're still a married girl," he said as tears slipped out his eyes. "You know I felt about you right?"

"Ubuu-"

"You did right! And those feelings will never change! I will never love anyone else besides you! I don't care if you don't give a damn! I don't care! I love you and always will!" He said as he quickly turned around and grabbed her petite waist and forced a kiss onto those lips that were claimed by someone other than him. She gently kissed him back but then realize what she was doing and pushed him back.

"Stop it Ubuu! I can't love you! I love Trunks!" She yelled as she took in a breath of air. "I know how you feel-"

"You know how I feel! What do you mean Marron! You've never loved anyone but me! Admit it!" Ubuu yelled as he held her tightly close.

"I don't love you okay! I love Trunks only! I'll yell it to the world if I have too!" Marron said as she pushed him away once again.

"Marron, he doesn't love you, I have a feeling he loves..." Ubuu started but then stopped. He can't hurt her no longer. He'll just let her be. He started to walk back inside when her voice called out to him.

"Who?" she whispered. "Who can he actually love besides me? Who!" Marron yelled as big fat tears fell out of her eyes. Ubuu quickly rushed in...He wanted none of this no more.

"Stupid Uncle Goten! How'd I lose the dare huh! Arg! Now I have to go get him his grocery this week, although I have to admit, I like shopping for groceries! But still I lost a bet! Poo-whoo!" Pan thought as she grabbed a cart and because of her madness...she accidentally pushed her cart and hit someone...


	9. I Wish To Reveal To You

Chapter 9: I Wish To Reveal To You

"Trunks?" Pan said as he looked up at her a little shocked.

"Kim, what are YOU doing here?" he asked in a harsh way as she cringed.

"Look are you still mad because of yesterday?" she asked as his glare worsened. "You know I was right! You just can't admit it!"

"You were right! Pssh! Kim! What makes you think you were right! The pills was in her purse! _Her_ purse!" He yelled at her as she looked at him shocked.

"You...You can't accept your own mother? After all she's done for yo-"

"She's never done anything for me," he started. "She only wanted my father...Not me," he said as his face suddenly changed from an angry glare to pity. "I was a mistake they made," He looked up at Pan. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Why?" She asked tears at the brim of her eyes. "Why! Why can't you tell me! Am I not your friend!"

"No..." He answered. "It's noth-Wait! You're not my friend! You're on the opposing side! You're with my mother! I can't...I can't trust you anymore Kim, you're no one I know." He said as he started walking, leaving a heartbroken Pan standing there, trying to calm her heart as it raced with the ticks of the clock. Like in the hospital the other day, his steps descended as his frame became smaller, but before he totally disappear...

"I want to tell you, Kim, you're no one I trust, I only trusted you from the beginning because you were one of Pan's friends, now," he stopped for a mid-second. "she and I don't like you anymore." He said as his body disappear and Pan's heart flying just miles away.

Is this some kind of joke! Only kids say..."I don't like you anymore!" She couldn't believe what she heard...If she told him the truth would he...Would he believe her? Yes! Yes! He has to! She knows the whole story by heart! The necklace! The necklace...Marron still had it. She'd have to go threw her if she wanted it back. Why? Why must things happen like this? She silenty picked the things her Uncle needed, payed for them, and left...

--------

Kenji her hadn't talked ever since she left for Yan City, but she planned to change that today. They had to talk things out, even if it means paining him and her. Well, they did talk, Trunk's engagement party, but only for a brief moment because of the incident. That day when he confessed his love to her was all it took to make her ignore him for so long...can they ever be the same friends again? He sulked back in his seat as his hands entwined with the capsule trying to figure out Vegeta's last masterpiece before he was gone...he was deep in thought when the doorbell rung. He walked up to it and opened the door.

"K-kim?" He asked.

"Yo Kenji!" She yelled hugging him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said in shock. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine, but hey! Are you going to invite me in or not!"

"Oh! Come in Kim! Come in!" He welcomed as she went in taking her shoes off in respect.

"We've got a lot to catch up on do we?" Pan asked.

"Yep! We sure do!" He said as they both sat on the couch. "So how was your trip in Yan City?

-------

That was how they were in good terms again. Vegeta's death kept them close. They were seen together a lot and Trunks was just falling more under Marron's handle. Yet they just stood back and watched what happened around them...Trunks made it clear to Pan that he did not want to talk to her anymore. He didn't even want to know her. So she kept her distance and allowed Marron to dig a hole in his heart.

-------

"Trunks...I'm not feeling so good..." Marron said breathlessly as Trunks ran to her side. "M-my...h-h-heart..."

"It's okay Marron, I'll take you to the hospital right now!" Trunks picked her up bridal style as he ran quickly to his car and put her in the passenger seat as he fed her her pills. Her breathing was harsh and he sped over the speed limit. In fifteen minutes they reached the hospital as Trunks quickly put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her over meeting Ubuu on the way.

"What's wrong Trunks!" Ubuu asked worriedly.

"No time to talk Ubuu, check on her right now!" Trunks yelled as Ubuu nodded his head and he put her on a rolling bed and quickly took her into the sugery room.

Trunks had to think it all over. The only friends Marron really ever did have were Bra, Kim, and Kenji. They were all mad at him for his stupid behavior over his father's death. Would they come even if he called them? Marron really needed some grievance right now...he was going to take the chances. He dialed Kenji's number.

_Two rings...three rings...four rings..._

"Hello! Kim speaking!" said a cheery voice on the other end.

"Kim? Where's Kenji?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks? You sound worried, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hurry, you, Kenji and Bra! Hurry to the hospital! Marron had another heart attack, come quick alright! She needs all of you here!"

"Alright, we'll be there in a few!" she said ending the call and hung up.

-------

"Kenji! Quick, get out of the bathroom! Marron is in need! We need to get over to her!" Kenji got out.

"After what she did to you Kim? You still want to go and see her?" Kenji asked. "There is no way we are going to go and see that traitor!"

"She was our friend and still is! If I was sick, you and Bra would be there yes, but I want Marron to be there too!" He took a deep look at her.

"Alright, did you get Bra?" He asked.

"She's already in the car, let's go!" Pan said rushing out and Kenji following.

"What took you two so long?" Bra asked impatiently.

"Kenji here had to make a decision, whether to come or not," Pan answered as Kenji started the car.

"Oh well, just hurry up!"

-------

Footsteps clacked on the hard ground as heartbeats played in unison. They all searched for one person when Kenji yelled out.

"Trunks!" Trunks looked back and saw the trio as he ran over to him.

"How's Marron?" Pan asked.

"I have no clue yet, all they said was they were going to have to do surgery since she may not make it," Trunks answered tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Pan brought him in a hug.

"We all know Marron is strong and she will make it!" Pan said as Trunks sobbed into her shoulder. _All this pain for the wrong person..._ Pan thought.

"News from Marron?" A nurse yelled out. The quad looked up and rushed over to the nurse scaring her for a bit. "Alright, she can't have visitors yet but she's fine now, you should be able to visit her in half an hour."

Everyone sighed in relief and all sat down waiting for the half hour to past.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Kenji asked breaking the silence.

"Woah Bro! A time like this and you want to eat!" Bra said twisting his ears.

"Ow! Fine!" He said as he just sat there with them. A nurse walked up to them.

"Are you Marron's relatives?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her fiancee," Trunks said.

"Sisters," both Bra and Pan said at the same time.

"Brother," Kenji said as the nurse nodded. They had to lie to see her.

"Alright, I won't check IDs since I trust all of you, she's in room 107 down that way," the nurse gestured. They went in to find a drowsy Marron. Trunks went to her side as he grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm here now, Marron," Trunks whispered as Marron looked dreamily at him.

"Th-th-thanks...for be h-here..." she squeaked out of her dry throat. "W-who else i-is h-here?" she turned to find three of her best of the best friends. "K-kim?" She managed to get out that name. Pan walked up.

"Are you okay now Marron?" she asked as Marron smiled and nodded.

"I'm f-fine," she said said as her hand weakily grabbed Pan's. "I-I n-need to t-talk to yo-you afterw-wards o-okay?" she asked and Pan nodded.

"Please rest now Marron, we all want you to be strong again alright?" Marron nodded off to sleep as Trunks stood by her side.

"Well...she's okay now, now do you guys want to go out?" Kenji asked as Bra punched him again.

"Hm! You and Goten!"

"Yo!" Bra tensed up at the familar voice. She looked back.

"Hey Goten!" She said as she ran to hug him.

"I heard about Marron," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, she said she's fine now," Bra said nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Let's hope so," Goten said. "She looks tired."

"Let's leave them be for now, they need their space," said Pan. "and privacy."

Everyone nodded and went out.

-------

Hours later Marron woke up to find Trunks asleep still holding onto her hand. She smiled and shifted in her bed and he felt the move. He blinked his eyes open and saw Marron awake.

"Hey."

"Hey, I want to talk to Kim, do you think you can wheel me out?" Marron asked.

"No, until you are better, and they left hours ago when they found you okay, they'll be back in an hour," he answered and she looked disapppointed.

"Okay," she said and the nurse from before came in.

"You're awake now Ms. Chestnut," said the nurse. "We've looked over everything and we see it fit that you can leave in one hour." she said smiling at the couple. "You two make a great couple." Then she walked out. Both Marron and Trunks smiled at each other.

------One Hour Later------

Marron and Pan walked out first chatting and laughing as the rest followed far behind not to disturb them. Suddenly the laughter soon turned into seriousness.

"Kim...no, Pan, I want you to have the necklace back, I've kept it far too long," Marron said undoing the clasps.

"No Marron! Keep it alright, you're Pan now, that's all that matters! You and Trunks are getting married, if he sees me with...the necklace, he'll expect something, you keep it okay?" Pan said clasping it around Marron's neck again. She smiled, then it turned into a devious smirk.

"Stop playing nice Pan! I know what you're thinking! Do you really think you can win him over with that nice girl attitude! I hate you and you know that!" Unnoticed to both of them...

"Trunks will never find out the truth! The truth that you are-!"

"Marron!" Kenji yelled. If Trunks did find out the truth, he would take Pan from the corners of his hands, and he'll never have a chance with her. She looked back and gasped.

"Trunks..." She said as Trunks walked up to them eyes narrowed.

"What truth Marron? Are you too afraid to tell me the truth?" Trunks yelled at her. Her eyes widened as she looked down guiltilly glaring at the ground. When she gained enough courage, she took off the necklace and threw it at Pan.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked glaring at Pan every passing word. "I'll tell you the truth alright!" Trunks' eyes narrowed more.

"Marron! What are you doing!" Kenji yelled as he was about to walk up but Ubuu and Goten held him back.

"Stop it Bro! Trunks needs to know!" Bra yelled as tears fell out of Marron's eyes.

"Trunks, even if I tell you this, promise me you'll still marry me!" Trunks looked at her hard.

"If it is something I can still do, then yes I'll still marry you, but if I can't, then I guess I can't," Trunks answered as Marron's heart pounded. "You are guilty for something are you?" This made Ubuu snap.

"Marron is never guilty! Marron tell him! Tell him the truth to prove you're not guilty! You're just hiding the fact of your heart disease are you?" He asked still holding onto Kenji. Marron looked lovingly into Trunks' eyes.

"Trunks...I can't say this...it's too hard," Marron said as Pan was quiet all along.

"S-stop it!" Pan finally spoke. "This is nonsense! Let's just stop here!"

"You shut it Kim! You have nothing to do in this!" Trunks yelled glaring at her, she silently gasped.

"Stop it Trunks! It does have to do with Kim...no rather...Pan!" He looked at Marron again.

"What do you mean Pan? Aren't you Pan?" He asked coming closer to her. She took in deep breaths as she pushed away Trunks' embraced.

"NO!" She yelled as her arm and hand gestured over to Kim. "She is Pan!"

_Review now, I need to get at least 10 reviews or no update..._


End file.
